The present invention relates generally to a connector terminal holding mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism of the foregoing type for reliably holding a terminal received in a connector with a rear holder.
FIG. 8 is a vertical sectional view of a conventional connector terminal holding mechanism.
This mechanism serves to firmly hold the rear end of a terminal 2 for a base board received in a connector housing 22 molded likewise of a synthetic resin with a rear holder 25 molded of a synthetic resin.
As shown in FIG. 9, the terminal 2 includes a box-shaped portion 5 having a resilient contact piece 23 integrated therewith to come in close contact with an opponent terminal (not shown) and a cable crimping portion 3 located behind the box-shaped portion 5, and the rear part of the cable crimping portion 3 is caused to stand upright so as to form an upright standing engagement portion 4 adapted to be engaged with the rear holder 22. The rear holder 22 is prepared in the flat plate-shaped configuration and includes an engagement portion 24 at the foremost end thereof to be engaged with the upright standing engagement portion 24. In addition, the rear holder 22 includes a flexible arm 25 slantwise upwardly extending therefrom so as to reliably hold the terminal 2 in a housing 21 (refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication NO. 58-14684) .
With the conventional mechanism constructed in the above-described manner, however, a height h of the upright standing engagement portion 4 of the terminal 2 varies depending on the extent of crimping the cable crimping portion 3. Thus, when the height h is lower than a predetermined height one, there arises a malfunction that any engagement fails to be achieved with the rear holder 22.